


His Name

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: There was a reason Poe’s code to bring Black One to him had Ben’s name in it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character Death
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He can remember when he put the code in place to bring Black One to him. He can remember, all too clearly. When Poe had chosen those words, those simple words, to bring Black One to him, one of the words that he’d chosen was Ben’s name.   
  
Ben’s name. It was something that he thought would be a comfort. Now, looking out at Black One long after Rey had flown off to Tatooine (taking BB-8 with her), the code that brought Black One to Poe once upon a time didn’t seem like much of a comfort now.   
  
If anything, it felt like it was splitting him in two. Dividing him — he hadn’t even gotten answers from Ben. He hadn’t gotten a chance to shout at him, or say he loved him...and now he was gone.   
  
It could have ended differently. If. If if if.   
  
“Ben,” Poe said softly.   
  
No answer.   
  
He could feel the silence surrounding him, the ache of a broken heart still beating.


End file.
